kristenbellfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor Shellstrop
Eleanor Shellstrop is the main character of the NBC sitcom The Good Place. She is portrayed by Kristen Bell. Prior to dying, Eleanor was buying margarita mix and planning a night of watching wedding fails before being hit by a boner pill truck and dying. She was a bad person, commonly insulting and bullying others. Somehow, she ended up in The Good Place, an equivalent to heaven. Pre-Death Eleanor Shellstrop was born in Phoenix, Arizona and quickly went to live on her own as a teenager, learning to only care about herself and never rely or even be friends with anybody else. She was a shady saleswoman who sold the elderly ineffective medication. Season 1 Eleanor dies after being hit by a boner pill truck, ending up in The Good Place, which is similar to heaven. Here, she meets Michael, the architect of the particular neighborhood she resides in. Michael shows Eleanor all her "good deeds" that placed her in The Good Place, including being a lawyer and performing human rights acts in the Ukraine. Eleanor recognizes that the memories are not hers, and realizes Michael made a mistake. Eleanor confides in her supposed soulmate Chidi the truth of her situation, and Chidi agrees to help teach her to become a good person. Whilst Eleanor struggles with becoming a good person, she inadvertently makes The Good Place go haywire with manifestations of her bad deeds, including flying shrimp (representing her shrimp theft) and creating a giant sinkhole after destroying a precious cake the chef worked all day on. Eventually, Eleanor reveals the truth to Michael after seeing how tortured he was becoming towards his apparent mistake. Michael tried fighting to keep Eleanor in The Good Place, but a special afterlife judge ruled that Eleanor belonged in The Bad Place. Eleanor eventually figures out that they were already in The Bad Place the entire time, and made to torture each other. Michael resets his creation, but Eleanor leaves behind a note as proof to help her remember. Personality Prior to her death, Eleanor Shellstrop was a rude, self-absorbed, and unscrupulous woman. She was a loner in the true sense of the word; she saw things like friendship and camaraderie to just be ways for people to get things from her. She inherited this trait from her parents, who were divorced and paid little attention to her life. Despite her immoral ways, Eleanor surprisingly seemed to be driven and hard-working; she worked two jobs in high school and put herself through college. She also helped a friend create a successful t-shirt brand. Still, Eleanor was prone to taking the lazy and easy-ways out if it meant not having to commit to anyone or anything. Right to her death Eleanor remained argumentative and sad. When Eleanor arrived at The Good Place, she realized she didn't belong because of her past life. She convinced her soulmate Chidi to teach her morals and how to become a good person. Chidi's teachings clearly had an effect on her, as Eleanor slowly started to become more caring, friendly, and even more intelligent. She becomes so selfless that she sacrifices herself to The Bad Place so her friends can stay happy in The Good Place. Eleanor seems to harbor hidden bisexual feelings that only came out once she entered The Good Place and claimed to be "in" to Tahani. Eleanor also harbors deep feelings for Chidi, and in some versions of Michael's Good Place they end up together and have even had sexual intercourse in one version. Category:Kristen Bell Characters Category:LGBT Category:Intelligent Category:Lazy Category:Cynical Category:Jerk Category:Tomboy Category:Loner Category:Kind Category:Tsundere Category:Comedic